Shades of Grey
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: AU. Having never been adopted by Mr Kaiba, Seto and Mokuba find themselves seperated and life seems to keep taking darker turns for the elder sibling, as he fights to find his brother. Under Reconstruction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection ____ hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

**Chapter one: Shunshuu Seto**

_**---Life waits for no one, time never stands still and sometimes people get left behind. The nice thing about it all is we decide whether to adjust or not---**_

Glancing around the schoolyard he swallowed and tightened his grip on the black backpack with blue strip's slung over one shoulder as he walked forward, hoping no one would notice him. He hated being the centre of attention he always tried to blend in with the background, it's a little difficult to do when you're six foot one and have a face anyone would kill for, or so his foster mother, Suzu told him when he moved in last weekend. A nice, motherly middle-aged woman. She has blond hair with grey streak's indicating her age and the darkest green eyes he's ever seen. It also didn't help that he has a high IQ and tends to get top marks without even trying.

Moving quickly across the yard and up the stairs he made it to the office without a hitch and sighed with relief as he signed in and got his papers, the elderly office attendant nice enough to show him where his locker is. Though the slight flush on her chubby check was an indication of her having less… than innocent thoughts.

"I'll take you to your class room, just to inform Mr Botomu about your attendance," she said with a smile, returning her smile, though he didn't really want to he nodded saying "That's very nice of you Ms Abura." Laughing coyly at his words, wishing she could ask him to say her name again she said, "Not at all, Mr Shunshuu, come on, we mustn't dawdle," as the bell rang.

Sound filled the once quiet hall's and he walked quickly at her side, hoping that the room wasn't far so he could escape the crush of students and the loudness of their chatter. Though as he and Ms Abura passed girls and guys alike paused to sweep their gazes over him. Studying him. His mouth drying as his shoulders rounded in, his mind withdrawing from the hustle and bustle of the student body.

"Alright Mr Shunshuu, just in here," she said and he nodded, smiling his gratitude as she opened the door and let him in to the nearly empty room, only the teacher and a nerdy looking pair in the front row was there. The teacher was a large, bald man in a dull brown suit standing in the front, sorting threw the paper's at his desk before he glanced up giving them the full view of his face. His dark eye's too small for his round, chubby face that was blanched of all colour, his lips thin and he had no chin to his large face.

"Mr Botomu, this is Shunshuu Seto, he'll be in your Math class from now on," Ms Abura said, her eyes telling the younger teacher that he had better make the boy feel welcome or there'd be hell to pay. "Very well Ms Abura, Mr Shunshuu, take a seat at the back row on the far left," the man said his eye's showing his dislike. Nodding Seto moved to sit down without a word and as he took his chair the door swung open, the room went deadly silent as a group of four students walked in, three boys and a girl. Scanning them Seto noticed the differences in their looks, also noticing how very different they were in other area's as they laughed.

The only girl was 5'5 tall with shoulder length brown hair, large blue eyes and a sweet, innocent air to her, dressed in the girl's uniform of a blue pleated skirt, white blouse and a pink blazer with blue bow and a reasonable endowment in the chest area.

Then there was a spiky haired boy who looked to be around twelve with large violet eyes that showed how innocent he was, blond, black and red hair wearing a leather collar and wearing the school uniform with the collar of his jacket open. The part in the cloth showing the top of his white shirt and the collar.

Another one was 5'7 tall boy between sixteen and eighteen with spiky platinum white hair and narrowed brown eyes and a sinister smirk. One muscled arm was wrapped possessively around the small male at his side, the other holding a long, black leather jacket over his shoulder, hooked on his index finger. His pants tight around his waist with a studded belt, and chains hanging off one side, the bottoms bagging over the plain, lace up, military style boots he had covering most of his calves.

The last boy in the group was 5'10 blond with playful brown eye's wearing his uniform jacket open his pants baggy but not loose enough to fall off his slender hips, a large smirk on his face as he spoke to his friends.

It wasn't until the platinum haired boy, obviously the leader of the group looked at him that he looked away, down at his map, a small frown on his face. As he tried to figure out which room he was in after recess the group took the seats around him, the girl was saying, "Yugi, would you mind helping me with my Language assignment tonight, its due in tomorrow and I am stuck." It was as clear as day that she was trying to flirt with him although she was completely unaware of the glare from the platinum blond even though small boy, 'Yugi ' was sitting on his lap and smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Sorry Tea', but Bakura promised to take me out tonight," he said with a slight blush, his eyes darting over to Seto's who met his gaze for a second before staring away. He felt their eyes one him and tensed, he couldn't help it but was saved from having to interact with them when the teacher called the class to order. He hadn't noticed the rest of the class entering or the sounds of their chatter and was slightly freaked by the slip.

Slips meant trouble, trouble meant pain and he didn't like pain, he didn't want to be noticed. "Alright class, we're have a pop quiz today, to make sure you all did your homework and too see how much you actually understand," the large man said with a meliaceous light in his beady eyes and half the class groaned. "As usual NO talking or note passing, NO CHEATING," the man said as he handed out the sheet's and when Seto was handed his he noticed it was three page's long. Two double sided, making it five pages in total and the man said, "I know you didn't get the holiday homework Mr Shunshuu, so just try your best."

Nodding Seto, hoping the other students hadn't noticed yet knowing it was a foolish hope because he could feel their eyes on him and when he glanced up he saw at least half the class had turned in their seats to have a good look at him.

"Alright, start," Mr Botomu said and Seto grabbed his pen as the platinum blond in front of him, 'Bakura' made a small sound of irritation, his eyes scanning the page before he set to work, going over and answering each question.

The tick of the clock, creaking of seats, the flipping of pages and the sound of pens working away was all there was for over half an hour, until Mr Botomu's voice called out, "Yes Mr Shunshuu?" and the new boy's husky voice came making many a hearts flutter. "I'm finished sir," he murmured looking a little uncomfortable as heads turned to look at him. "Pass it over," said the teacher who wondered how much the brat had actually done, he hadn't had time to do half of the questions let alone all of them.

Standing and shocking most of the other students with his hight he made his way to the front as a few girls and more than one boy blushed, others grumbling as they went back to their task at hand. Placing the handout on the large man's desk Seto headed back to his seat and waited in silence, reading the book he'd brought for his language class, until the bell rang and the door swung open. The door hitting the wall with a bang and making more than one person jump or gasp in shock.

Looking up he noticed that Yugi and Tea' were shaking their heads in amusement, Bakura raising an eye brow at the newcomer, a 5'11 spiky sandy haired, golden skinned male with stunning dark purplish blue eyes. His school shirt's sleeves had been ripped off, leaving them a little ragged, and showing off the toned muscles in his long arms. His pants tight around his hips and cupping his rounded bottom though like Bakura's they were baggy at the bottoms and tucked into a pair of boots though instead of plain lace ups like Bakura's they where strapped with leather strips and little silver bat for buckles.

He entered with a deadly swagger and Mr Botomu didn't say a word in protest at his lateness just handed him his test and sending him to his chair, obviously used to it. Looking away from the oddly fascinating man Seto focused on his book as the sandy hair man punched fists with Bakura, before settling in the chair on the other side of Yugi who had been vacated Bakura's lap.

Again silence rained except for the tick of the clock, rustle of pages and scrapping of pens until another half an hour went by, only the late boy and two others still going over the tests, including the blond beside Seto whose name he still hadn't picked up. "Alright, you may talk quietly amongst yourselves, or do left over work, just be mindful of those still doing their tests," Mr Botomu said as he continued to mark the tests.

Sound erupted and Seto winced, wishing the teacher hadn't said that as the voices rose. Continuing to read he missed the glances from Bakura and his partner though neither tried to talk to him as Yugi returned to his lovers' lap. His jacket clad arms wrapping around the other males neck as they kissed causing giggles to sweep the room and a glare to be shot their way by Tea'.

_Get your filthy hands off my Yugi! _She fumed as Bakura's hands travelled up and down his partner's small back until they finally rested in the smaller boys' hair taking control of the kiss as the other cupped the others backside.

Glancing up Seto didn't even bat a lash at the state of the two males who were kissing like they needed to taste each other to live. His eyes went back to his novel and he didn't look up again until the last of the tests where handed up and the teacher called for order after grading them.

"Alright, I'll tell you you're scores now," he said once everyone fell silent though Yugi still sat on Bakura's lap and the sandy haired boy had moved into the empty seat.

"In order of completion, Shunshuu Seto, one hundred percent correct," the man said and eyes flickered to the brunette who just stared at them in boredom, he'd known he'd get that so why should he be shocked? It made no sense to him. Though the looks from the blond at his side, Bakura and the sandy haired guy made him nervous as hell. "Moto Yugi, ninety-seven percent," the teacher continued and Seto tuned out only hearing the ones of those he knew the names of.

Bakura Akefia: ninety-nine percent

Gardener Tea': seventy-seven percent

Istar Marik: one hundred percent

Wheeler Joey: thirty-four percent

After the bell rang and Seto left the room he swallowed and wished he could disappear just knowing that once news of his perfect marks got out he was toast, burnt and turned to ashes toast.

"Hay nerd," a gruff voice came from behind him as he opened his locker only to have it slammed shut by a large, creamy tanned hand, looking to his left he saw the blond from his class, Wheeler Joey, swallowing he asked "Can I help you?"

His voice empty of the nervousness he felt, his eyes serene as he met the smaller man's brown orb's, "Yeah, you can help me," the boy said sneering at him, "You can do my homework for the rest of the year, or else." Frowning at the threat Seto asked "or else what?" and was answered with a fist in the gut which made him double over and knocked the breath out of him.

Though tall and well toned he lacked the muscle a lot of people believed he had, he was a brain not a fighter. Which was what had gotten him into this predicament in the first place.

"Or else I'll beat the living shit outa ya every day for the rest of the year," the teen sneered as he gasped for air, his hands clutching his mid section. _Gods that hurts_, he thought as the blond grasped his chestnut coloured hair, jerking his head back so that he was forced to meet the others eyes. Which was also in time to see the teen's friends saunter over and fear flooded his system, what would they do to him?

"Joey, cut it out," Yugi said and the golden hair boy released him but not before ramming his knee into Seto's face, causing his nose to gush with blood.

"Joey that was unnecessary," Yugi's voices came, though it was deeper and he had an angry tone that made the bloodied foster child shiver.

"And you touch him again and I'll do more than break your nose boy," Bakura said and Seto looked up from his place, kneeling on the ground to see three Yugi's, one also wearing a collar, though he looked a little older, his eyes less round. The other a golden pyramid whose skin was slightly darker, golden and also looked older than Yugi. Next to Bakura was a younger, more innocent version of him, who had a look of pity and worry in his eyes while an equally soft looking Marik stood beside him. Marik was on the other side of Bakura, near the three shorter men, glaring at his friend, his eyes promising pain as Tea' and a pretty mousy brown haired girl made their way to him and two other boys joined watching him.

A 5'11 teen around sixteen-seventeen with brown eyes that laughed as they looked down at him and a green eyed 5'8 black haired guy in make up. The shorter new comer took in the looks on every face in the large group before sliding an arm around the mohawk kid and resting his head on the other mans shoulder as if to stop in from getting into trouble.

"Here let me help you up," Tea' said and Seto looked up at her and stood on his own, his stomach muscles protesting the movement, Joey hit hard his left hand still holding his nose as the other, nameless girl picked up his books.

Glaring at the bloodied nerd Joey scoffed, "You guys are no fun," but didn't move to inflict any more damage on the other boy.

"Thanks," Seto murmured to the younger female taking the books and placing them in his locker and pulling out the tissues he had in there, for just in case which got a few raise eyebrows but it was the Yugi-look-alike with the collar that asked.

"Know you'd end up bloody?" amusement present in his voice as he spoke.

Now holding the tissues in place Seto nodded though he kept silent, not really knowing what to say, he'd never been very popular, in fact if he'd had more friends than he could count on one hand he'd be surprised. The problem was those friends were either dead, in another country or no longer talking to him for whatever reason. So his social skills were a little on the lacking side and he never had much to say anyway, more of a speak-only-when-you-have-something-to-say-types who saw little point in constant chatter.

"What's your name? I'm Moto Yami," the Yugi-look-alike said then smirked when he noticed the small glance at Yugi and the near frown on the new kids face, "We're triplets, Atem's the eldest, Yugi's the youngest."

Nodding Seto said, "Shunshuu Seto, it's…nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, I'll bet," the boy laughed, the sound musical and lovely to the ear if not for the sinister edge to it.

"So where you from Shunshuu Seto?" the softer Bakura asked before saying "Bakura Ryou, Akefia's twin."

"I don't remember," Seto answered truthfully which got frowns from Marik and Bakura and the eldest triplet, "I've moved around a lot," he explained hoping to ward off any more physical abuse as a teacher made his way over, frowning at the blood in his hand and floor.

"What's going on here? Are you boys harassing him?" he asked his tone disapproving and Seto swallowed before saying, "No sir, their not, I'm pron to blood noses for no reason," the lie rolling off his tongue with ease. Maybe, if he kept them out of trouble they wouldn't hurt him.

The teacher stared into his blue eyes, which shown with honesty before casting a doubtful look at the large group then saying, "Very well, get a move on, you shouldn't be in the hall." Leaving seconds later he muttered under his breath as Seto let out the breath he'd been holding and Bakura said "You ain't half bad, come on, you can hang with us."

Those bedroom brown eyes narrowing on the too still teen before saying "Unless you have some where better to be," his tone mocking and full of doubt. Meting those cruel eyes Seto shook his head, "I'm…hang," the word feeling strange as it left his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection ____ hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

_**Chapter two: Arcade Mayhem**_

_**---When you judge others, you don't define them you define yourself---**_

The sun beamed down on the large group sitting around a large, granite seat and table, talking and joking around, well, everyone but Seto, who had a small smile on his face and answered questions directed his way yet rarely said a word other wise. "You're very quiet," Marik said beside him and he glanced over and nodded his eyes shining, saying, "I don't see the point in speaking unless I have something important to say."

Nodding his sandy haired head Marik "I can see your point," as Joey said something that made no sense and Seto tilted his head to one side as he tried to work it out, with little success. "So, how does it feel to be a twin, whose best friend is a twin, whose boyfriends a triplet, whose brothers are dating your own twin and your best friends twin?" Seto asked curious and Marik smirked, "Different I guess, when you put it like that," he answered before murmuring "Interesting, I never thought of it that way."

Thinking the question over as he watched the couples he answered, "it makes me happy," and Bakura glanced at him and smirk his mouth opening to speak only to be cut off by the bell and shake his head. "What do you have now newbie?" he asked instead and watched as the blue eyed boy tilted his head, frowned then answered as his face cleared, "Double art."

"Photographic memory?" Yugi asked as they all moved towards the doors Joey muttering about having language next and how much the subject sucked as Seto nodded and Marik said, "Then you're with me and Bakura," a satisfaction in his voice. Not understanding why Marik seemed to pleased with this Seto just smiled and nodded as they headed to his locker which happened to be across from theirs.

The walk to class was quiet between the three and when they enter Seto noticed the effect the two had on the nearly full room, most eyes looking up at them in fear or envy, some with lust as the room when still and silent.

Taking the remaining seats at the back, Marik letting Seto take the corner one, they waited for the class to start, though Bakura leaned back, putting his boot clad feet on the desk as he waited for the woman to stop fiddling with her things. Pulling out his A4 sketchbook Seto grabbed a pencil from his pencil case and began to sketch in one of the few pages left in the book and his movements drew Mariks attention and he watched with rapped attention the fluid movements of his new friends hand. The way the long fingered man sketched the outline of a long necked winged beast.

"All right, since it's the start of a new semester I want you to work on your folio's, remember detail!" the exocentric concave cut black haired woman said with a smile before she began handing out the plastic folders filled with each students works. As she handed Bakura and Marik theirs she noticed the young man sketching away, "You must be Shunshuu Seto, I'm Miss Wong," she said and the boy looked up causing her breath to catch at the perfectly symmetrical lines of face. The stunning shade of blue his irises where.

"Welcome to Domino high," she murmured, a light blush gracing her cheeks as he replied, "Thank you Miss," before going back to his work and she left him at it as Marik sent her a glare. If the new kid kept getting this kind of attention he'd have to stake his claim soon. And with that thought in mind he turned back to Seto and asked, "What are you drawing?" causing the boy to look up, flush lightly mumbling, "A dragon," his voice soft.

"So you're a scale fan too?" Bakura drawled looking over at him, "Marik loves then, don't you, Mar," the shorter teen teased.

"Yes, they fascinate me," Marik answer, "Can I have a look?" he asked though the look in his eyes said he wouldn't be denied, swallowing Seto handed him the book fiddling with his pencil instead of watching their faces.

He really didn't like his work critiqued.

His lips parting slightly Marik glanced from the nervous artist to his best friend and raised brows at the stunning image of a dragon breathing fire at a mortal man who stood with sword in hand. The next image of a long necked white dragon with three little ones flying around it. A sketch of a dragon spread out like Leonardo's human for the star signs.

Each image amazing in its detail and every few pages Seto had a write up in fluid script about dragons, everything from history to mythology, to what they may have eaten and the different types.

"Seto, these are…exquisite," he whispered tracing the lines of an amazingly detailed image of a white blue dragon in attack position, its eyes the same deep blue as Seto's.

"Umm, thanks?" the man murmured as he glanced at him, a deep blush on the new kids cheeks, teeth bitting into his bottom lip as he fiddled with his pencil, handing back the book he glanced at his best friend who met his gaze and smirked.

Bakura nodded, reading his face, his own showing his agreement and an offer to help. Winking he turned back to his own work, mostly made up of images of high security buildings such as Kaiba Corporation, a weapons plant or huge museums, images of glace and lazar surrounded diamonds.

Time flew and soon they found themselves leaving, Seto unlike everyone else taking his sketchbook with him, obviously protective of the worn and thick book.

---

Entering the six-bedroom house Seto called, "Suzu, I'm back!" and the woman stepped out of the room off to the far left, a four year old, wrapped up in a towel in her arms. "How your day Seto? Did you make any friends?" she asked as the child name Inuko wiggled and squirmed calling out "Seto!" "Hay Inu, my day was alright for the most part," he replied putting his bag down before walking over and taking the irate child from their foster mother who just smiled indulgently at the sight.

"I made a lot of friends surprisingly," he murmured as he set the boy down after walking down the hall on the right and entering the childs room, drying him off as he spoke, "I really like a few of them, some I'm not so sure about though." Tapping the childs' forehead with his index finger he took the pair of jocks from Suzu, "In," he murmured to the child who instantly obeyed stepping into the leg holes and alowing the older boy to pull them up.

"Hmm, names?" Suzu asked watching her newest addition, she'd opened her home the young man because few wanted a child as old and potentially difficulty as Seto even though she already had four children living with her. She was now very glade she'd done so, the other boys, Inuko and Shinta, who was twelve instantly liking the older boy. Both girls, Yumi, an little eight year old red head and Rukia a dark haired thirteen year old, fancied themselves in love with him and as such often did as he asked when he asked.

"Oh, Moto Yugi, and his brothers Yami and Atem, Bakura Akefia and his twin Ryou, and Istar Marik and his twin Malik," he said helping Inuko into his sweat pants, "The Moto brothers are identical triplets except for a few differences," he explained.

"That nice that's you already have so many friends, I was a little worried when your worker said that the reason behind your move was because you were bashed into hospital," Suzu said with a smile and he glanced up. "Came close today, Yugi and Yami stoped Joey though, which was nice of them then Bakura told Joey that if he hit me again he'd do more than break his nose," he said with a smirk as blood drained from Suzu's face.

"Why didn't I get a call? Are you alright?" she asked and he chuckled lifting the half-dressed boy up and tossing him into the air getting a high pitched laugh, the laugh of innocence.

"I'm fine, no call coz it was taken care of," he explained catching Inuko and putting in on his bed tickling him until he had tears streaking his cheeks and he cried for mercy.

"Seto-chan!" Yumi cried rushing to the room, wrapping her short arms around his neck, laughing he caught her legs and pulled her into his lap saying, "Hay spider monkey how was you day?" Effectively cutting off Suzu's worried lecture and forcing her to get back to the task of dressing the young boy whom lay panting on his bed.

---

Night fell and Seto retreated to his room, a small blue walled space with a bed, a desk and a tall boy and little else. His cloths fitting neatly into the draws with room to spear, his shoes in the large, mostly empty closet. The only thing he had left of his biological family was a photo of his parents and a small boy, around two years of age. Their names written in the messy childs scrawl.

Shunshuu Mokuba- age two.

Mommy- Ai

Daddy- Sanosuke

The walls of his room bare of posters and photos that most teens walls were covered in, books lining the desk and filling the top draw of the tall boy, stacks of pencil tins and sketch books, worn with age and use stacked on his desk.

With his homework done he lay back on the small, cool bed and sighed "What a day," before rolling over his eye lids closing as he drifted off to sleep and that was how Suzu found him an hour later.

Dressed in a loss pair of sweat pants and a large, ugly grey jumper that had inched up, baring his flat stomach and showing the slight discolouration as he lay fast asleep over the blankets, the widow by the bed open as the curtain swayed in the breeze.

"Night son," she murmured flipping the light switch after putting a light sheet from the linin cupboard over the long lean figure and closed the door, leaving the teen to his rest.

---

"Hay newbe," Joey called over the lunch room table a few days later, his golden eyes full of laughter as the brunette glance up, though like everyone else he felt the impact of the boys gaze. "The rest of us, sept for Bakura are go'en to da arcade later, you in?" he asked as those blue blue eyes widened, his surprise at the invitation clear.

"I…I'll have to ask my mum first," Seto replied not wanting to explain that he was a foster child, an orphan no one had wanted to adopt. Not that he was ashamed or anything it was just a conversation he'd rather avoid, along with the pity the came after. As he reached for his mobile the golden haired boy laughed as he mocked the fact that he was about to ask permission, and Marik stared at him, his purple like eyes narrowing as if he knew that he was hiding something.

Serenity, Joey's younger sister gazed at him with her heart in her eyes, her infatuation already showing much to Seto's dislike and Marik's hatred, couldn't the girl see he'd staked his claim on the blue eyed sex god. He made a point of sitting beside the boy every time they were together, monopolising his attention. Shouldn't that tell the little bitch that he was taken, off limits, off the market, not for girls! Not for anyone but him to fanaticise about!

Calming himself down he listened as Seto spoke quickly with his mother. His words brief and soft, his tone an indication to his like of the woman, "Hi its me…Yeah I was wondering if its okay if I go to the arcade with some friends…yes…alright…thanks," he smiled and hung up. "I can come, I just have to be home for tea," he said and Joey grinned and nodded his eyes showing his joy at the possibility of beating another at some of the arcade games.

"Did you go to the arcade often before you came to Domino?" Marik asked and his eyes widened when Seto shook his head, those blue eyes meting his gaze, that warm-hand feeling he got every time Seto looked at him. As if the other man was touching him even though he wasn't.

"No, this'll be my first time," he said, and Joey, who had been in the middle of taking a drink of his CocaCola, chocked and spat half of it onto the table in shock, "You've never been to an arcade?!" he shouted in shock. Staring at the flabbergasted teen Seto shook his head, obviously not seeing the importance of the shock he'd put half the group in.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you, its easy," Yami said with a smirk his brothers nodding their agreement, and Joey groaned, "How could you have never been? What were you born under a rock?"

"No, in a hospital," Seto said in all seriousness, "From what I've been told it was a bad night, power went out," he said before biting into his chicken, avocado and lettuces sandwich.

---

Entering the large building Seto felt his eyes go wide as he looked around, the lights and games, the scent of food and soda, the sounds of laughter and groans of disappointment hitting his senses and he froze, trying to take it all in. Marik chuckled at the awed look, almost childlike fascination on the taller teens face and placed his hand possessively on the small of the other mans back saying, "Come on, Yugi and Tea' are going to play DDR, its amazing to watch."

Nodding he let the other man lead him through as Joey and Tristan laughed at his reaction, Serenity casting an pouting look at Marik as Malik glanced at his lover who winked and whispered, "Yugi told me that Bakura said that Marik had a major thing for our newest recruit. I didn't believe him…until now." Laughing he draped his arm over Yami's shoulders, the shorter mans arm coming to rest around his waist, his slender hand sliding into his pocket.

Once they all crowded around two large machines, the floor of them consisting of nine squares the middle one a metal plate while the other where different colours and lit up as Tea' and Yugi put their money in and the music began.

Nicklebacks, 'Something in Your Mouth' burst from the speakers and Seto watched enwrapped as the pair went at it, their bodies moving in seductive movements, though he had to say that while Yugi looked seductive and sinful, Tea' came off slutty and strangely off putting. By the end of the song Tea' was coated in a sheen of sweat while Yugi though breathing a little heavily looked fresh.

"And the winner is Yugi!" Joey announced with a laugh, and Yugi glanced at his female friend saying, "Better luck next time," his voice full of mirth. "You wanna have a go Seto?" Marik asked and blue eyes widened in horror as the brunet shook his head "Mm, mm, no, I can't dance," he said softly so only Marik could hear. Nodding he said "Fine, come on, we'll go racing," and he took Setos hand, pulling him along, toward a vacant set of cars that like the DDR were connected on the on the bottom, yet separate so that two could play.

As they slid in and set up the rest of the group meandered over to see how the newbe went against the raining champion at Car Racer 4. With the nervous touch of someone new to the game Seto started slowly getting into it until, to every ones surprise he began driving with one hand the other controlling the gears. With precision handling and speed he won and Joey gaped asking, "Where did you learn to drive like that?"

Glancing up Seto smirked though his eyes were guarded, full of secrets and he said, "A friend," and then glanced at Marik and asked "Again?" pulling a startled laugh from the sandy haired boy.

"Sure,"

--

Walking into his room with Bakura, Yugi laughed as he was scooped up and kissed with a passion that only Bakura showed. The taller man stumbling over to the bed by the window, though it was a short few steps and Yugi burst out laughing when he tripped over a pair of shoes they'd left on the floor before rolling Bakura onto his back so he could take control.

Moments past with the sound of heavy breathing and moans until Bakura cried out, his heavy, painful erection was freed and being encircled by the smaller mans hand. "Yu-G…Yugi…Oh gods!" he cried as said boy nipped his hardened nipples, his shirt somewhere on the floor.

Looking down at the tri haired boy he gasped for air at the sight of his lover between his pant clad thighs. His straining rod a flushed purple colour indicating how close he was to release and a moan was torn from his throat as the smaller boys tongue darted out, catching the pre-cum leaking from him. "Yugi," he whined wiggling his hips in an indication of his want and the boy laughed and slid away, off the bed. He watched with impatience as the smaller pale male stripped, taking time to tease him, taking each item off with exaggerated movements.

The show was amazing he could concede that but he wanted that boys cock up his ass now, not in twenty minutes! A low growl came from Yugi's throat when he tried to strip off his pants and he sighed and leaned back allowing the now gloriously naked boy to walk toward him and remove the offending material. Small hands ghosted up his thighs and he swallowed, a shiver travelling the length of his spine, up his throbbing erection and down to his toes.

Just through those small touches he knew Yugi was in a playful mood, and when Yugi was in a playful mood he took things very, _very_ slow, so slow it was often painful. A whimper came from his throat at the thought of being teased to the brink yet never being allowed his release.

"So impatient," he teased an innocently evil light in his large eyes before dipping his head to blow a hot breath over Bakuras' weeping erection. Hips thrashing, trying to find that lovely mouth Bakura gripped the sheets, "How badly do you want me Kura?" Yugi murmured, letting his lips brush the tip of his boyfriends' penis as he spoke.

"Ungh!" was the response he got and he continued, knowing how much Bakura loved it when he talked dirty, "How badly do you want my dick up your tight," he whispered sliding his hands down to caress the tight little pucker with the tips of his fingers. "Hot ass, mm Kura?"

Hips trashed and Bakura whined whispering, "Please, please…_please_" as he pressed his butt into those slender fingers that toyed with his anus.

"Oh, begging already, well," Yugi murmur pressing one digit into his lovers heat "if you need it this badly I guess I could be nice…this once," and he began preparing the larger male below him, who was squirming in agonised pleasure.

Grabbing the lub from the bedside table he poured some into the platinum blond, watching the pleasure on Bakuras' face as he hit that spot over and over and when he couldn't take it any more. When his own need got the better of him he coated himself in the cold, slick chemical and slid into the quivering hole.

Neither lasted long and Yugi collapsed on top of the other male, Bakuras' cum slick and warm, almost hot against his chest as they lay panting in the after glow.

**--**

**END CHAPTER, hoped you like it and reviews are more than welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection. Hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

Chapter Three: Kiddie Chaos

_**~~ Those who lie, live a lie, and will die without knowing the value of truth ~~**_

Days turned to weeks and laughter filled the small café where Tea' worked, Seto sitting between Marik and Serenity who were both vying for his attention. Yugi seated on a tired looking Bakuras' lap, Joey and Tristan on their left, Duke sitting on Tristans lap as he sipped at the last of his milkshake.

"Hay Seto, do you got any brothers or sisters?" Joey asked as he realised he, none of them really knew all that much about the amazing brunet, and those stunning blue eyes became guarded before he said, "Three little brother and two little sisters." His answer getting shocked stares and it was Tristan who asked, "How do you survive?"

"Easily, the girls are a handful but Inuko and Sano do what I tell them…most the time," Seto answered a small frown puckering his eyebrows and Marik frowned asking, "What about your other brother?" Seto looked down at the table, sadness engulfing him, murmuring, "He doesn't live with us, I haven't seen him in years."

Putting a sympathetic hand on the older boys arm Serenity said, "I bet he thinks of you all the time," drawing a surprisingly bitter laugh from the blue eyed boy. "I doubt he remembers me Serenity," he said his jaw tensing, shaking his head he looked at Marik and asked, "Are we going to the arcade tomorrow?"

Laughing, though the sound was slightly strained Marik nodded, "Of cause, you game junkie!" and Seto released one of his rear grins making Serenity pout because never had she been able to pull that expression from the boy. Seto was positively stunning when he smiled like that, though the small, crooked smirk he used was very sexy, when he grinned like that his enter face lit up, his eyes sparkling instead of looking shadowed like a bad gem.

He turned his head as Yugi spoke and she gasped slightly catching the red tint to his brown, chestnut hair, the colour making his skin look darker than it normally was. Shivers brushing up and down her spine as he spoke not noticing the dark glare Marik was sending her as he placed an arm across the back of Setos' seat possessively. The other boy ignoring it, used to the other man touching him casually like that, he was always touching his hand, or holding it, wrapping his arm around his waist or across his seats so he after a while had grown accustomed to the familiar touch. Hell when Marik wasn't doing it he was always slightly worried he'd done something wrong, or that there was something upsetting his sandy haired friend.

"You guys alright?" Tea' asked as she rolled up, her roller skates matching her candy stripped uniform that had been given to her when the new management had taken over. From her place by Yugi and Bakura she could see the obvious look of adoration Serenity was giving Seto who looked completely oblivious to her.

_Get some taste,_ Tea' thought snidely as she cast a fluttering glance at Yugi who was watch Bakura with loving eyes, his slender finger tenderly tracing the shadows under his eyes, "I'll have another Cola, Seto?" Marik said and she plastered on a fake smile. Scribbling down the order she glanced at the brunet who looked startled by the question, "Do you have juice?" he asked and she nodded, "Orange or Apple?" "Orange, please Tea'," he said with his usual curtesy.

"Ren?" she asked and the girl looker up her brown eyes widening before she chirped "OJ thanks," her choice obviously dictated by Setos' preference.

"I'll have a Cola and Duke'll have another milkshake thanks T," Tristan said not even look at her as he stared up at the dark haired boy in his lap, both boys in their own privet world were no one but them existed.

"Cola," Joey snorted rolling hjs eyes at the pair, though he was glade his best friend wasn't mopping around any more like he had been not a few days ago after he and Duke had had another spat and he'd been thrown out of the other boys apartment. "Yugi? Bakura?" she asked trying to keep the distaste from her voice as she said her loves, lovers' name. She must have failed because Seto gave her a confused look but then unlike the others he was extremely observant, almost unnaturally so and picked up things the others often missed.

"Water please Tea'," Yugi murmured before Bakura mumbled "Coffee, black coffee," and she jotted them down ignoring the way Yugi tenderly kissed the other boys forehead whispering, "You really should stay home tonight and get some sleep."

"No, I have to go to work Yugi, I could get a promotion and be set for when school ends this year," Bakura told his smaller lover caressing his check lovingly.

"Hmmm," was the only response he got as Yugi leaned down to capture his lips, the other boy letting him take control because he knew how much Bakura _didn't_ want, _couldn't _let the others to know of his need to be on bottom. To have _his_ bottom filled instead of filling someone else's.

It was their little secret, one he himself treasured and not once had he slipped up in front of others, only in privet was he dominant, only in privet did he delve into Bakura's mouth and demand things of his lover. In public he asked or allowed Bakura to take the lead because he didn't need to prove he was a man or that he was the dominant one in the relationship. Such things were trivial to him and Bakura knew this and was happy he would help him keep his _'tough'_ guy reputation.

"Hmmm," Yugi purred pulling back to lick his lips and smile softly, his eyelids heavy as he and Bakura just stared at each other and it was only when Joey made a small gagging sound that they realised just how _in_ public they were.

A blush coated Yugis' nose as he glanced up and smiled guiltily at those at his table only Seto having a question in his true blue gaze. He knew, he could tell, for what ever reason he knew and Yugi in turn knew that his friend, a friend who had quickly become his best friend, would never breath a word of Bakuras' little secret.

"So, are you two going to come this time?" Marik asked his eyes on the couple, as he tried desperately not to stare at the main cause of his late night fantasies and very erotic dreams that had plagued him of late. Seto was just too sexy for his own good and others peace of mind.

"Yeah, we'll come," Bakura said his voice husky and Yugi said his voice firm, "But only after Bakura gets a minimum of 8 hours sleep," pulling a groan from Bakura throat. "You worry to much," he sighed and Yugi poked his tongue out at him, and blew a raspberry in his direction.

"Do that again and you'll lose it," he threatened his brown eyes darkening as Yugi's eyes narrowed, his lips pursing before he grinned, his amethyst eyes dancing and he stuck out his tongue. "Oh, you asked for it!" Bakura growled in mock threat grabbing the other boy and pulling him into a fiery kiss that forced small mews from Yugi's throat.

--

"Suzu I'm home!" Seto called later that day and Suzu walked into the lounge with a frown on her face, her eyes large and her voice filled with trepidation, "Seto…have you seen Inuko and Sanosake? I can't find hight nor hair of the pair!" Worry filled his blue gaze and he raced around the house looking for the two, calling their names, fearing for their safety, "I'll go see if the neighbours have seen them!" Suzu called rushing out the front door, "Okay, I'll see if they went to the park!" he called back racing down the street.

Only a few blocks down from their house was a large park that the boys loved and heaps of other children played there so it was relatively safe but… "Inuko Sano!" he shouted looking around and a soft cry of his name came from inside the large sphere that was dotted with holes that lead into the play equipment.

Jogging over he peaked through one of the holes and there they were, both looking very roughed up, Sano sporting a black eye and a torn shirt while Inuko's nose looked swollen and rimmed with blood. "What happened?" he asked sliding into the sphere and the instant he was inside Inuko threw himself at him sobbing.

"Big kids were being mean to Inuko and Sano-chan!" the child cried, clutching his shirt, holding the child to his chest, grateful that though a little dinted they would be fine. "Come on Lady Suzu is having kittens," Seto murmured helping both boys out of the sphere that had helped keep the larger children away.

The whole not really big enough for the average sized teenaged person to slip threw the three boys only able to do so because of how lean they all were. Scooping Inuko back into his arms Seto looked down at Sanosake and asked, "You want a piggy back ride?" and the other boy looked up wide solemn grey eyes and shook his head. "No, Inuko got hurt coz I took him out when I wasn't meant to, Suzu-mama asked us to stay at the house and I didn't want to," the boy said tears filling his eyes, "No, I don't deserve piggybacks today," he mumbled.

"Sano, yes you were very wrong to disobey Suzu. And yes you did put Inuko in danger but you can only learn from your mistakes and make sure you don't repeat them," Seto said as they walked back to the house, Inuko laying sleepily in his arms, his thumb in his mouth. "I'm sure Suzu will have a lot to say about what happened, but you did your best to protect Inu and got him to a place the bullies obviously couldn't get into," Seto said. The younger boy nodded a small smile on his lips mumbling, "Yeah, they were real big, fat, though one of them was real muscular, all shoulders and arms, he looked funny, sorta like the Hulk!"

Chuckling at the description Seto continued, "Yeah, you got Inu and your self to the closest place that could offer protection for you both and waited for Suzu or I to come and get you. You did what you could and that, in my book is enough…besides that black eye is going to smart later. And from the way you're holding your side I'd say your going to be black and blue tomorrow," he teased as Suzu existed a house across the street looking deflated until she caught sight of them.

Her relief plan as day on her face as she rushed over pulling Sano into her arms before pulling his out to arms reach, tears sparkling in her green gaze as she saw the swelling and discolouration around the twelve year olds eye.

"Come on, the sooner we get home the sooner I can get ice on your eye," she said glancing at Seto, her thanks clear as she mouthed 'where did you find them?' and he mouthed back 'park.'

--

The next day came and Seto cancelled his plans with his friends to baby sit his foster siblings as an unexpected call from an old friend had pull Suzu out for the day though she had said she couldn't go because she didn't want to leave the children home alone. He'd shaken his head and mouthed, 'go, I'll take care of them,' she'd given him a grateful look and thanked him profusely after telling her friend they could meet and hung up.

After that it had been pretty uneventful, except for when Inuko and Yumi had gotten into the flour, so after setting the pair up with pencils and paper he'd cleaned up and sat with them. Eventually Rukia and Sano had come in and taken up positions in the lounge, Sano asking if he would help out with his math homework after diner.

So when Suzu came home, much later than she liked she was surprised and yet strangely not to find Inuko and Yumi asleep in bed, Rukia and Sano sitting at the dinning table with Seto. All three dressed for bed, doing their homework, though when she walked in Seto was explaining something to Rukia who was gazing at him as if he were a god.

"See, its easy," Seto murmured before looking up with a small crooked smile, "Evening Suzu, did you have fun?" and she nodded, "Yeah, we had a really good day. Hows the work going?"

"Good," he answered before glancing at the clock, looking and both children's homework, his head tilting in the curious way of his as he made a quick calculation then saying, "Ten more minute then bed you to, okay?"

"But-Sano started and Seto cut him off, "Sano, its quarter to ten, we all have school tomorrow, you wont be in bed until ten, ten ten at the latest, which let me remind you is a good hour _after_ you were meant to be in bed."

The boy pouted and Suzu laughed quietly at the easy way the older teen handled the others, the way he kept them in line with words and looks. The near instant obedience he got from the four. "What time did the little ones get to bed?" she asked and Seto didn't bother to look up from what he was writing as he answered, "Inuko was bathed and in bed by 7:30, as usual. Yumi was also washed and asleep by 8:30 though she did wake up an hour later, needing the toilet."

"Okay," she replied deciding to wait until the others had gone to bed to thank him, he really hadn't had to cancel his plans so she could go meet up with Jaden.

--

When she found him later he was laying back on his bed a small smile on his face, "Seto, thanks, you really didn't have to but…thanks," she said and he turned his head to look at her.

"No thanks needed Suzu," he said and she figured that was all he'd say only to hear him speak again, making her eyes widen slightly, "You didn't have to open your home up to me. You already had four children to take care of, you could have just said that you couldn't handle more yet you did. You made me feel more welcome in your home than any other carer has since I became a teen, maybe even before then," he blinked before continuing, "The least I can do is help out."

"Well thank you, you sleep tight, and if I don't see you in the morning have a good day," she said and he nodded yawning, his eyes closing and she continued, "Under the blankets boy, you'll catch a chill," laughter in her voice. Sighing as his bottom lip pressed up into a pout he crawled under the covers, curling up as she turned off the light.

--

"Hay Seto, you didn't show!" Joey complained as the taller teen walked over and gave him a small smile, "Sorry Wheeler, I had to baby sit," he replied calmly and Marik groused, "I told you that, dumb dog." His comment causing Joeys hackles to rise as Seto looked over at Yugi and Bakura who were standing on the steps, Yugi pressed into the rail as he and Bakura made out. His slender arms wrapped around the taller male who was pressing every inch of his body against his partner. The show of dominance was lost of Seto, but he didn't say anything and never would because it was Bakura and Yugi's secret to tell.

It was the bell that tore the two apart though both had wistful looks on their faces and the sound also pulling a groan from Joey's throat, "Err, Language and Maths, that sucks," his tone giving away his deep hatred of both subjects.

"Did you get your homework done this time Joey?" Seto asked, holding his amusement back when the golden haired boy whimpered and shook his head, giving him the dog like resemblance Marik was always teasing him about.

"No, I got really confused and gave up!" the dog snapped glaring at the blue eyed brunet that had captured his sisters and Mariks attention and desires. The former he was a little annoyed with, it was his kid sister after all but the latter made him want to beat the shit out of the pretty prick.

Marik was _his_, he just hadn't realised it yet.

"Joey, next time you get stuck call me," Seto said giving him a slip of paper with his number on it, a number he'd only given to Marik and Yugi so far. "I'll help if you want me to," he continued as they entered the hall, heading for their lockers only Tea' noticing that Marik sent Joey a deadly glare as she walked into the school grounds her hair looking frizzy and deflated.

Marik's gaze burned into the blond as he made a vow to himself.

If Seto had a thing for the dog, the dog would be _dog food._

_**--**_

_**Hoped you liked it and Reviews are welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

_**Chapter Four: Tasteless Tea'**_

_**~~~ It takes two people to lie, one to lie, and the other person to listen ~~~**_

Tea' was having the worst kind of day, first her hair drier stoped working, making it imposable to do anything to her hair and she had to go to school without stylising it, then when she got to school thing just got worse. That stupid thief Bakura and her little sex god-Yugi were swapping spit in a very vulgar manor in front of the school and her skirt, which was annoyingly short got ripped and then one of the nerds in her first class tried to kiss her. By the end of the school day she's convinced the gods are out to get her and decides to blow off some steam with a well-earned trip to her favourite place in the entire City. The mall, the place all girl love.

Depressed she walked around the large multitude of shops and stalls, not at all interested in spending what little she thinking about every failed attempt to get her crushes attention. "I just don't get it," she muttered to herself as her blue gaze wondered around, taking in all the different people until her reflection caught and held her attention. "I really don't," she continued ignoring the odd looks other mall goers were casting her way, "I'm smart, I'm better looking than that jerk off thief and I well, I deserve him!" A sound caught her attention and she turned her gaze as a young woman, in her mid to late teens screamed as tears streaked down her bloodless checks.

The couple she was shouting at were, apparently her best friend, some one she'd known since childhood, her boyfriend of six months who was cheating on her with said best friend. Getting a rather vicious idea as to how to get ride of the Thief she rushed home and called the first person that came to mind.

"What the fuck do you want?" a voice came, deep slightly rough sound that was admittedly pleasing to the ear…when that voice wasn't spewing profanities.

"Mmm, is the Raphael?" she inquired her voice so sweet you could sell it to children.

"And who wants to fucking know?" he demaned and she continued in the sugary voice, "Well, my names Tea', Gardener Tea', we have Food Tec together."

"Oh," he mumbled and she smirked as he said "Umm, hi?" his voice hesitant.

"Hello," she replied in the same tone.

"So…what can I do for ya?"

"Has anyone told you how sexy you are?"

"…" she could almost feel his blush as she stroked his ego and she continued in a husky, provocative voice "I'm in desperate need for your help."

She listened to him swallow before his voice came a little deeper yet strangely higher than before, "Umm, sure what can I do for ya?"

"Meet me at the café before school and we'll talk about my _problem_," she purred over the line and she could almost feel the way his chest puffed up.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Hanging up satisfied that her plan was being set into motion she wondered into her room wondering what she should wear. "Something sexy," she murmured to her self before pulling out a very short black mini skirt and a strapless pink top that showed a little to much skin for her tastes.

"Hmm, perfect," she whispered it would not only fit under her school uniform but also it should entice Raphael onto doing what she wanted him to do.

Sliding under the covers of her smallish bed she went to sleep, dreaming happily about her little Yugi as she was want to think of him.

Across town in small, dark room lay a young man who looked no older than twelve in his bed, tears silently leaking from his large eyes. The reason for his tears was that his supposedly loving boyfriend Bakura was acting off, he'd leave after school with little more than a kiss goodbye and not come home until close to 3 in the morning.

They didn't live together in an official sense, they just spent more nights in bed together than apart, Bakura telling him when it had started that he found it hard to sleep without his little one at his side.

Yet as he waited his heart breaking a little more, it was well past 3 and his white haired lover still wasn't home and the longer he was gone the more Tea's phone call plaged his mind.

Flash Back

He'd been dressing after a relaxing long bath, his mind filled with so much these days that there where only two things that cleared it, sexy or a long bath with bubbles and the ever present Mr Rubber Ducky. As he pulled in skin tight shirt over his head his cell rang and he snatched it up hurriedly opening it, hoping it was Bakura. He was sorely disappointed.

"Hello,"

"Hi Yugi," her voice came, strangely loud and he flinched as bells began it ring in his ear drum.

"Hi Tea'," he respond his tone deflating.

"Is something the matter Yugi? You don't sound very happy," she said and he replied "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she said her tone all knowing and he rolled his eyes before she demanded "I know something's wrong, spill."

"It's nothing really, just Bakura's been acting funny lately," he said deciding that if he talked about it, it would make him feel better.

"Oh, really? How so?" this got her attention and her voice lost its constant flirtatious undertone.

"Well, I don't see him much any more; he always leaves straight after school and doesn't come to see me until three or four in the morning,"

"Oh well have you ere thought that he might…" she trailed off and he frowned his heart rate rising as he demanded. "Might what?"

"Oh nothing just a silly thought I had," she said dismissively.

" Tea' tell me," he plead.

"It's like you said it's probably nothing," she said.

"But still, if you know something tell me," he said before whispering "please,"

And his heart nearly shattered when she asked, "Well did it ever to occur you that he might be with someone else…while he was with you?"

"…no," he whispered, tears filling his large violet eyes.

"I mean think about it he's always in a hurry to leave you and he doesn't come home until the early hours of the morning," she deduced.

The tears fell, making tracks down his checks but he couldn't believe it, he refused to believe that his Kura would to such a thing.

"You're wrong, Kura, he would never do that to me, he love me,"

"Yugi, I said he might, I could be wrong," she said though as she said that last part her doubt carried over the phone line.

Unable to take it any more he chocked out "I'm sorry Tea' but I…I have to go now, bye," hanging up before she could get another word out.

**End Flash Back**

Could Bakrua have found someone else? He wondered hugging the large teddy bear Bakura had won for him on their third date, the large white fluffy thing worn from constant use. Could the differences be himself and his lover been to much for Bakura and he'd decided to look else where? More tears leaked from his eyes and he pulled the bear closer when a small sound caught his attention and he glanced at the window to see Bakura slipped in.

Tired and sore the white blond striped down before scooping up Yugi, bear and all and laying the smaller male on top of him.

Sleep pulled at him and was about the suck him under when Yugi's voice, so sweet and heavenly hit his ears, "Kura?"

"Hmm, Yes Yugi?"

"Where have you been?"

"I had to meet someone for something real important that I'm doing," he mumbled sleepily.

"Oh…okay well night," Yugi said his voice think and Bakura frowned, something was wrong with Yugi, very wrong. Usually when they went to sleep the smaller male would snuggle close, kiss him good night as he mumbled his love and his last thought before sleep claimed him was that he hoped everything would be alright by day break.

Waking Tea' smiled, having had had the most wonderful dreams all night she was in a brilliant mood and hummed her way through getting ready. Dressing to kill she packed her school cloths in her bag she blew a kiss at her reflection, a reflection she personally thought was perfection and left ready to seduce Raphael into doing her bidding.

When she arrived Raphael was already wanting and gaze her a very appreciative look over as she slowly strutted up to him, her hips moving in an almost disjointed rhythm.

Once seated she ordered a glass of orange juice and Raphael a coffee, the beat red faced waiter rushing away and almost tripping as he rushed to serve them. She waited for the boy to be out of ear shot before she murmured, "I need your help with a problem of mine," a purr in her voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

He watched with rapped attention as she licked her bottom lip before swallowing hard and rasped out, "Well what do you want me to do?"

And she leaned him, folding her hand in front of herself in seeming innocence, this action causing her breasts to press together and up, effectively enhancing her cleavage.

Once she had his full attention back on her face she said, "You see, I'm in love with this boy, but the problem is that he happens to be taken already."

Not really liking this he said, "okay,"

"And I need you to make it seem like his boyfriend is cheating on him…with you,"

"Wait a minute, _boyfriend,_ so that means that he's gay right?" he chocked out,

"Yeah, so?" she asked and he sighed and briefly wondered if her IQ was as…small as her breasts, before saying "_Gay_ as in not interested in_ girls_,"

"I still don't see where you're going with this," she stated deadpan.

"That he'll never have any interest in you," he said slowly as if she were mentally retarded.

Crossing her arm's she pouted like a spoiled child and practically whined. "And why not?"

"Mm, because you don't have the right part's."

"That doesn't matter," she said with a blink, "So are you going to help me or not?"

Sighing he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss Bakrua," she said and he blinked, "On the lips," she concluded and he spat out the coffee he'd just sipped.

"What? B-Bakura, as in Bakura Akefia?" he stammered out.

"Is there any other Bakura you know of?"

"You're crazy, there is no way I'll do that!"

She leaned even further forward, almost fully exposing herself as she ran a now bare foot up his calf before murmuring "I'll make it worth your while," her voice implying sinful things done behind closed doors.

"Well," he said dragging the word out, "If you put it that way, okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Excellent," she purred.

The day at school went by as normal, Seto and Marik casting each other glances when they thought no one was looking but is wasn't until the end of the day that Tea could get Yugi alone.

"Yugi, I want to apologise," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Eh…for what?"

"About what I said last night, it was insensitive of me to say and I'm sorry,"

"Its okay Tea', I know that you didn't mean it,"

"Thank you, Yugi," she said before hugging him and they went to meet the others when she gasped in mock horror, "Oh my god, Yugi, isn't that Bakura?"

And the short boy froze, his world crashing down around him as he watch his boyfriend, the man he _loved_, kissing another guy, the passion between the two unmistakable and he couldn't stop the sob that burst free.

The sound alerting the other's of his presence and he turned and sprinted down the hallway, ignoring the voice calling out to him.

His tears falling like rain as he fled.

"Oh god," he gasped when he finally got out of the building, collapsing into his knees as he hugged himself shivering from a cold that burned.

Gasps hit his ears and then he was pulled into a slight, tight muscular chest, a soothing voice rumbling out his name, as another voice demanded to know what was wrong.

"Oh god," he gasped again turning to bury his face in Seto's chest as he sobbed incoherently.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection. I hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

Warning: Lemon (M/F) mature context, angst and heartbreak**.**

_**Chapter Five: Hush**_

_**~~~ You can't stop the future. You can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret is to press play ~~~**_

Scooping the smaller male up Seto looked at Marik who had an agonised expression on his face, like someone had just punched him in the gut with knuckle busters on, spiked with four inch nails that had been heated to a bright burning red. Jerking his head towards the other mans car; unable to afford one himself he hoped Marik would be willing to help him. And he sighed in relief when the other teen nodded and as they walked over to the shinny blue convertible, "Where are you gonna take him?" Marik asked and Seto pondered before saying, "My place, my mum won't mind." And Mariks eyes widened, not in the last month or so had he or any of Seto's friends ever been able to get an invite, none of them knew were the place was, hell only he, Yugi and Joey had the mans phone number, cell and home.

"Okay," he said slowly starting the car as Seto shifted the hysterical teen into a more conformable position, "Which way?" and Seto quickly gave him the directions wondering how he was going to explain to Marik about his family after the other boy met them.

Not one of them looked a like, and none of the children looked remotely like Suzu, "Umm, Marik?" he called glancing over at the man, he really hoped Marik would understand. God knows it would crush him if Marik didn't want anything to do with him after this, not just because he was his friend no it went much, _much _deeper than that. He really liked the guy, was half way in love with him, just very unsure as to how to tell the other guy or even hint that he liked him in that way.

"Yeah, Seto?" Marik replied glancing at the nervous man beside him before averting his eyes to the road, "Umm, would you like to know the reason I haven't had any of you guys over to my place?" the boy mumbled his question and Marik nodded.

"Yes, it has been plaguing my mind," he answered and he heard Seto swallow, making him wish he'd kept his mouth shut, the last thing he wanted to do was make the guy more uncomfortable.

"I'm a foster child," Seto whispered brushing back some of Yugi's hair out of his face as it was whipped into it.

"What?" Marik asked wondering if he'd miss heard.

"I'm a foster child," Seto repeated and Marik paused at the thought, well it did explain some things, "So your parents aren't capable of taking care of you?" he asked. That was the case with the last foster child he'd met.

"No, I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was eight, well, my mom when I was five, my dad when I was eight," Seto said continuing to soothingly stroke Yugi's hair, the boy too caught up in his own pain to pay attention to the conversation.

"So you were adopted?" Marik asked getting confused, something he hated as he stoped at a red light, looking over as Seto shook his head.

"No, Mokuba was when I was nine, he's the little brother I told you I hadn't seen for a long time and doubted he remembered me. The reason behind that being that Mokuba was only four when he was taken away and the psychologists say that we don't remember anything before our fourth birthday. No one wanted me so when I was twelve I was put into foster care," Seto explained, "I've moved around a lot, shipped from one family to another for versus reasons. Inuko, Sanosake, Yumi and Rukia are all foster children as well, they see their real parents once a month," his jaw tightened as he spoke and Marik drove. "A month before you met me I was in hospital and my worker decided it was time for a change of scene so he asked around for anyone willing to take me in," he said, continuing after a swallowed, "Suzu opened her door from me. She didn't have to but she did. A week before I started school I moved in and got aquatinted with the house and my new 'family'. I'm not ashamed of it, don't get me wrong, I just…" he sighed and Marik murmured, "It's just hard to talk about isn't it?"

He nodded whisper, "Don't… don't tell the others please, I will in time, when I'm ready for them to know," he laughed humourlessly, "I've actually been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Which number were you again?" Marik asked his voice think and Seto said, "12, the one with the Sakura tree and swing."

Pulling up he got out and opened Setos' door for him as a middle aged blond opened the front door, a four year old at her side, his black hair tousled as if he'd just woken up from a nap, a big smile on his face as he called, "Seto!"

"Hay little buddy," Seto called changing his grip on Yugi who lay almost catatonic in his arms, "Suzu, this is Marik and Yugi," he said his eyes pleading.

"Hi, I have the juice out do you boys want some?" she asked and Marik nodded as Seto smiled at her, "Thanks I'll come get it once I take Yugi to my room…he's had a shock," he explained.

"I'll bring it down," she offered and he nodded his thanks before leading Marik down the hall to his room and gently placing the boy on his bed, "I'll be right back. Make your self at home Marik," he said turning and leaving the room, rushing to his foster mother.

"Is your friend okay?" she asked handing Inuko a lollypop, which he took with glee and Seto shook his head, "No, I don't think so. He came rushing out of the school. In tears, completely incoherent, I think something's going on with his boyfriend and its hurt him bad," he said and her eyes widened.

"He's…?" she asked and he nodded, "Gay, yeah, Bakura Akefia, I told you about him, that's his boyfriend."

"Oh, juice is done," she said waving her hand towards the three glasses and jug on a brown tray and he frowned, "Does his…orientation upset you, Suzu? I'm sure Marik won't mind if we go to his place if Yugi's being here makes you uncomfortable," he said. He hoped she wasn't a homophobic; that would just make life awkward and he'd have to keep the relationship he hoped to get into with Marik, a secret, which he didn't what to do with her.

"No, no, I just did expect it is all, you take care of your friend," she said with a smile as he read her eyes and smiled back when he realised she wasn't lying.

"Thanks," he whispered grabbing the tray and taking it to his room, finding Yugi in tears again, Marik sitting at his side, his purple gaze fretful.

"Hay, Yug," he called and the small boy turned his head asking, "Where are we?" his voice cracking and thick, his lips trembling as he spoke.

"My place," he replied, placing the tray down and kneeling by the bed, "Yugi, what happened?"

"I-I…" Yugi blubbered as fat fresh tears leaked from his eyes and Marik stood, tapping Seto's shoulder so he could take his stop on the bed, and the taller boy slid up, neither noticing as the sandy haired boy removed his phone from his pocket and checked it.

Swiftly putting it to his ear murmuring, "Stay quiet," before putting the phone on loud speaker and positioning it behind Seto so that neither of the others would notice.

**--**

Jerking away from the larger male a sneer on his face Bakura looked after Yugi who stared at him for a second then turned and ran; he could see the tears as they spread threw the air. Tea' staring at him with a nasty light in her eyes as he called out to Yugi, _"You,"_ he snarled twisting to put more force into his fist as he swung at Raphael once Yugi had ran out of sight. The other mans head whipping to the side as his fist connected with his face, a sickening crack of flesh hitting flesh echoing as Raphael staggered back too stunned to do anything when Bakura's boot connected with his gut.

He grunted as the air was forced from his lungs and he doubled over in pain and Bakura grabbed his hair using it to jerk his head back to a painful angle.

"_You __**disgusting**__ piece of __**shit**_!" the blond roared as his fist came down to smash in his nose, busting it like rip fruit, the blood flying over and as he rocked back Bakura forced his forward and slammed his knee into Raphaels' chest, cracking ribs before rushing after Yugi.

Shoving the door open he looked around, his eyes noting the wet patch on the concert at near his feet and he knew that Yugi was gone, fleeing in heartbreak. Fumbling for his phone as emotions surged threw him he called one of the few people he hoped his Yugi was with.

"_Stay quiet,"_ ordered the voice on the other end and he did, his heart racing as Seto's voice came, _"Yugi, you have to calm down you're going to make yourself sick."_ A few moments of silence went by before that soothing drawl came again, _"Now tell me, what happened?"_

"_B-bakura,"_ Yugi's voice came laced with agony, _"h-he's been staying out r-r-really late, until 3ish, the m-morning and I-I was getting really worried. I thought m-maybe he w-was a-avoiding me," _he sobbed and Bakura's lower lip trembled listening to his loves' voice.

"_Th-then I started wondering w-what I-if I wasn't t-the one h-he really wanted, I-if I w-wasn't e-enough. I-I convinced myself t-that Kura. That h-he would-wouldn't ch-cheat on me," _Yugi said his voice breaking, thick with tears as the salty liquid pooled into Bakura's eyes. _"I-I t-told m-myself I-I was j-just being p-paranoid. T-that Ku-Kura l-loved me and t-then I-I s-saw," _the boy on the other end of the line made a heart rending sound and Bakura had to grit his teeth to stop from making a sound.

"_I-I s-saw h-him w-with R-Ra-Raphael!"_ the boy sobbed, _"T-they were-were k-kissing. A-all o-ver e-each-other wh-when T-Tea' and I-I ca-came u-upon them!"_

"_Shush, all right,"_ Seto said, before saying, _"You can talk to Bakura about it tomorrow."_

"_**N-no!**__"_ Yugi shouted and Bakura's heart shattered hearing the words as they fell from his mouth, _"I-I d-don't want to see h-him an-y more!"_

His tears spilled forth, his cell slipping from his hand, and he rushed away, needing to leave the area, to get away from the pain. His tears blinding him as he ran to his motorbike, starting it with trembling fingers never seeing Tea' step out of the hall, using the same doors he had or as she picked up his phone.

Putting it to her ear she smirked hearing Yugi sob, _"Marik y-you tell him!__** I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!**__"_ her eyes tracking as Bakura speed off on his bike, his powerful shoulders hunched, rounded in agony and she hung up.

Walking down the steps, her hips swaying and a nasty smile plastered on her lips as she tossed the cell into the trash and walked away. Thinking that Yugi would now come to her wanting to be with her forever and ever.

**--**

Hanging up Marik nodded to his best friends lover, "Of cause Yugi, I'll make sure he understands." He knew where Bakura had been, had even been with in there a few times as had his brother and Ryou, all of them sworn to secrecy and none would betray it. Not that it would help if he did tell Yugi that Bakura had bought an old apartment on the better side of town and was doing it up for their anniversary gift to Yugi.

Yugi would think he was making excuses for his best friend and it would sound like that to him if he'd been the one told him after what Yugi had just sobbed out. "T-thank you," Yugi whispered curling up on the small bed, his eyes getting a dazed, faraway quality, to them, withdrawing from the room, hiding away in his mind as Marik grabbed a glass of juice.

"Yugi, you stay here alright, have a nap, Marik and I'll be in the lounge," Seto said softly and not getting a response placed a glace by the bed taking the jug and his glass with him leading Marik out. "Close the door, the kids don't need to see this," he said and Marik nodded closing the door.

"Hay, hows your friend?" Suzu asked as they entered the room, and Marik raised eyebrows as the four children in the room looked at Seto with adoration. Though the older girl was closer to the way Serenity looked at him than the childlike love, the idolising light in the boys eyes or the worship in the little girls. All four children where different, the eldest girl who appeared around 12-13 had dark brown, chocolate coloured hair, the younger female who looked to be 7 or 8 whose hair was that rear, wine red. The older boy who looked around 11-12 had light honey brown hair and the younger boy, who looked not older than 4 had nearly pitch-black hair.

And he decided then and there that though mismatched and odd they loved Seto and Suzu too loved her new _son_ "He's…distraught, he…it was his…partner," Seto answer his eyes flickering to the children before going back to Suzu.

Inuko scrunched up his face his near black brown eyes showing his confusion and he asked, "Seto, what's distort?" putting the jug and his glass down Seto knelt and said, "Distraught not distort, there different words Inu." Marik watched in fasination as the four-year-old stood and walked over to Seto, who now sat cross-legged in the carpet and allowed Inuko to sit down in his lap as he lectured.

"Distraught is when someone is really sad, or freaked out, do you remember when you and Sano went to the park and got hurt by the big kids?" Seto asked and the boy nodded, "Yeah," he said watching Seto with that childlike trust that had always scared Marik. "Well, Mama Suzu was distraught when she couldn't find you and Sano."

"Oh,"

"See and distort is bend something out of shape or change how it truly was. Like say I said that my school was massive," Seto said waiting for the four year old to nod his head solemnly, "Well I'd be distorting the truth because though my school is big its not massive."

"Oh, so your friend is _distraught_," the boy said testing out the word.

"Yes," Seto said as the older girl looked at Marik and asked, "Seto who's your other friend?" her eyes shrewd. Following her gaze to Marik Seto smirk and patted the ground beside him saying, "This Rukia is Marik, I told you about him remember."

**--**

Tea' shook as pleasure burned threw her and her fingers tangled in Raphaels hair, his mouth tugging at her breast as they lay on her bed, the lights off and the window open. Their cloths lay scattered on the pail pink carpet and his hands slid down the sides of her body as he bit down slightly forcing a gasp from her throat, her neck bowing, her back arcing into his touch and he chuckled.

"So responsive," he murmured licking and nipping his way down her body to her downy, brown curls, his large hands spreading her thighs so he could dip down and taste her passion and she screamed and pulled at his hair.

Revealing in the pain he slid his tongue inside her and relished her response, he always known she'd be a screamer and he wondered briefly how loud she'd be when he took her, when he shoved his broad length into her tight, virgin channel.

The thought alone made him shudder with anticipation and he slid his hands up her thighs, pulling up as her hips thrashed, trying to increase the friction, almost desperate for release as the pressure built inside her. She cried her protest and he hushed her with as kiss as he plunged two fingers into her heat and she screamed, part in pleasure, part in pain her blue gaze wide with shock at the filled feeling though that quickly changed to an almost bone deep emptiness. He swallowed her called before kissing his way down her face.

"Ungh! Ra-Raph-Raphael!" she cried and he nibbled on her chin, "Shh, soon sweet, soon," he whispered slowly preparing her. It didn't take all that long and her mews and whimpers brought a sheen of sweat onto his nude body.

Not bothering to protect either of them, figuring if she was offering this she'd be on the pill at least he thrust in deep and she froze underneath him, her hands, now on his shoulders gripping hard, her nails bitting into his flesh.

Freezing with her he squeezed his eyes closed at how unbelievably tight she was, how hot and slick she was and his only thought was _well worth the kiss and beating I got of Bakura _as she slowly relaxed she body stretching to accommodate his large member. Her hips moved in a small, delicate thrust indicating her readiness and he began to pound into her.

**--**

Bakura rocked back and forth, as he watched the waves crash into the beach before he looked down at the photos he had scattered around him. Each one and everyone had Yugi in it, some of Yugi on his own, others with himself in it, and others with someone from their group…except Tea'.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the wind as the cool breeze froze his slightly damp cheeks then jumped when his phone rang.

"Bakura," he answered his voice dead and Marik's voice came, _"You've lost your cell…again," _and he laughed bitterly, "Dropped it when Yugi…said he didn't want to talk to me ever again."

"_Kura,"_ Marik started, _"Yugi's making himself sick over you, he's staying at Seto's and no I won't tell you his address, so don't even ask. You have to talk to Yugi, though I should tell you Yugi asked, __**demanded**__ really, that I tell you that he doesn't want anything to do with you any more."_

His breath caught and he bit his lip, "I should have told him, I should have explained that I…" he started but Marik cut him off. _"I've had enough melodrama thanks, and enough of the 'should haves' and more of the 'I'm going to's' please,"_ his friend said pulling a laugh from his thick throat.

"But Yugi said," Bakura started and Marik snarled, _"Bakura you love that boy more than the sun and moon, don't be an idiot. You just have to let him cool down. You're anniversary is in what a week? Two?"_

"Twelve days," he murmured glancing around at the apartment he'd brought, with a little help from his dad and the bank, he was 18 and had a mortgage, very, very sad.

"_I'll talk to Seto when he comes to school, see if he can get Yugi out to your surprise, you just have to get it ready,"_ Marik said and Bakura nodded, he could do that, he would do that

"_It'll also give us time to find out who set this up,"_ Marik said and Bakura snarled, "I already know who did,"

"_Who?"_

"Tea'"

**--**

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter and will stay tuned for the next and please REVIEW! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection. I hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

**Chapter Six: Planing pain**

**---Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't---**

Soft sounds of rain and forest dwelling animals accompanied by the soft piano and violin music as Seto held Yugi to his chest in the heliographic rain forest he had created, rocking back and though as Yugi wept his pain. His betrayal. His love. And it wasn't until much later that either said a word, "This is amazing, where did you get it?" Yugi asked from his position on Seto's lap, not lifting his head from the bend of the taller mans shoulder. It was a nice soothing place, seemingly far away from Domino and Bakura yet only in the bedroom of a suburban Domino home.

"I made it," came Seto's reply, his voice rumbling out of his chest and Yugi snuggled closer into his warmth as he left out a shocked, "Really?" letting himself really look at the forest surrounding them, it looked 3D and yet not, as if something was missing.

"Yeah, I was bored and wanted to go see places a few years back, but I couldn't for various reasons and made this out of some scraps I found at a dump and a few game consoles I bought cheap at yard sales," Seto murmured. "The rest was a little harder. I had to figure out how create and produce images and at first nothing was this big, complex and none could take over an inter room. I made a little Magician girl, who I named Dark Magician Girl out of lac of creativity and she, when made into a hologram was originally about the size of a doll, you know the blond bimbo looking one?"

Yugi giggled and said, "You mean Barbie,"

"Probably, anyway I couldn't produce anything much larger and I figured out why a little later," Seto explained knowing Yugi needed something to keep his mind off of Bakura and the shattering of his heart. "So, after another trip to the dump and some light bulbs I was able to create a huge scene like this and Dark Magician Girl is now about your size."

"Does each scene have music?" Yugi asked looking up at Seto to see the light blush on his face, "Yes, they're just CDs I put on, using my CD player. I'm hoping to be able to get into a gaming or technologies company and make my heliographic simulator even better more realistic, to the point were the music is apart of the hologram. To the point that, in a scene like this one, you can taste the rain in the air and feel the ferns and twigs, and the gentle breeze that whips through the forest bringing the sound of a stream near by," he said.

"Wow, do you think you could actually do that?" Yugi asked sitting up, engrossed in the conversation and Seto nodded, "Quiet easily, right now it's a problem of not enough money to fund the project and none of the correct tools. I'd also like to make the console more attractive, right now it looks like what it is, a bunch of consoles put together."

Yugi smiled and asked, "what else have you made?" bringing another flush to Setos' cheeks, "A few failed ideas. Last night I made another hologram character, would you like to see him?"

Nodding his head he watched as Seto grabbed what to him looked like a rock, tapping something and suddenly they were in the middle of his room, Seto's back against his bed, which only seconds ago had looked like a fallen tree. And Seto was right, his hologram simulator was an incredibly unattractive piece with wires and bits hanging out of it, leading toward little stations around the room.

Yugi stared as Seto grabbed like a Nintendo game boy chip, the sticker that told you what it was long gone with two letters written on the front.

DM

He stuck it in and hit a blue button and in the centre if the room a being flickered to life as tall as Seto, though its purple pointed hat made him look taller. Its green-blue eyes narrowed in what looked to be annoyance, long purple hair faming his face and hanging out of his hood, its clothing an odd design with tights and golden coils around is feet, calves and knees as a skirt type thing hung down to his ankles. A long green staff in hand he stared nonchalantly at them as if they were irritating bugs that had gotten in his way.

"Yugi, meet Dark Magician," Seto said as Yugi stared at the male.

"He's amazing!"

"I made him for you,"

**--**

Two days went by and Marik hadn't seen hight or hair of Seto and Yugi, it worried him…and made him near crazy with jealousy which only got worse when Yugi and Seto walked into the yard together. Though Yugi looked like he'd been kicked and was staring down at his feet, Setos arm draped protectively over his shoulders.

"What is he doing?" Bakura demanded beside him, glaring at the man touching his Yugi, _he was his damn it!_  
"I don't know but don't like it," Marik murmured as Seto said something to Yugi which made him look up, he continued to talk until Yugi smiled at him and he smiled back as Tea' walked towards the pair only to be ignored as they continued into the hall. "I don't like it one bit," he whisper with narrowed eyes and Bakura opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the bell.

"Damn it, if that newbie is bang'en my Yugi. I'll skin him," he snarled and Marik tossed him a glare, "No you won't, I doubt they are, Seto isn't inclined that way as far as I can tell. I've dropped hint after hint and not had a hint back," he said.

This only got worse as they day went on, every class the two had together they would sit side by side and talk, Seto even going so far as to show him his sketch books and in art even draw him an image. All these things putting both Bakura and Marik on edge and Tea' pouting as she cast glares at Seto.

_Great now I have to get ride of the newbie,_ she thought with bitter dislike,_ but how to do it with out being suspicious? _As she wrote down the notes off the board in their shared maths class, she pondered how to get rid of the new competitor for her Yugi.

"Hay Seto," Joey asked leaning back from his spot in front of Yugi, where Yugi used to sit. "Yeah Joey?" Seto asked looking up from his work, one finger coming up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Can you help me out, this shit is flyen over me head and if I fail again…well I don't wanna be on my ass in da street, ya get me?" Joey said. Sympathising Seto said, "Well Yugi and I were going to go into the library at lunch, why don't you join us and I'll see what I can do?"

"Thanks…why you going in dare?" Joey asked and Yugi smiled, "I have a project to do for psychology and Seto wanted to get his homework done and find a book on…dragonology, right?" he asked looking up at the blue eyed man.

"Right, I can do my homework later though, while I help the kids with theirs, though how I'm going to manage that and the little ones is beyond me," Seto said remembering the difficulties they'd had the last time, which led to later bed times for the older two.

"I'll come over and help, I'm sure I can keep Inuko and Yumi distracted while you help Sano and Rukia," Yugi offered and Seto cast him a smile and a nod as he said "Thanks,"

"Mr Shunshuu, you've obviously finished the questions, what's the answer to 4?" Mr Botomu asked and without looking at his page Seto said, "x= - √3, y=5," and the teacher flushed read with anger or embarrassment as some students giggled.

**--**

"Seto!" Marik called as he and Bakura followed after the trio at lunch, the blue eyed man pausing to look back, saying something to Yugi and the mutt as they looked to see why their friend had stoped. Nodding Yugi cast a pained look at Bakura before walking away, his shoulders rounded and his head slightly bowed.

"Seto what the hell is going on?" Marik demanded and Seto blinked his blue eyes showing confusion, "What do you mean?" and Bakura growled grabbing the taller boys lapels slamming him into a near by locker. This action causeing the air in Seto lungs to whoosh out and he grunted in pain, even as he stared into the enraged eyes of his friends lover.

"You bang'en my Yugi?" the white blond demanded, and blue eyes widened in shock, "No," he said shaking his head for emphasis "I wouldn't do that to you or Yugi. Who loves you something…he's hurt Bakura, more than I would wish on even my worst enemy."

"Then why the fuck is he hang'en all over ya? Why were ya both away for two days? Why is it that no matter what's going on he's with you?" Bakura demanded and Seto sighed relaxing into the other mans hold. Bakura was jealous and positively terrified that he may have lost his Yugi over something he hadn't done.

"He needs someone to help him, he's incredibly fragile at the moment Bakura, and he needed time to get his head around what he wants now, from you, from himself, he needed to be away from the pressures of the normal world, if only for a few days. And as to why he's hanging all over me, one; he's a very tactile person as you should know and two; because touch keeps him stable, another thing you should know," Seto said and Bakura blinked. That was the most he'd ever heard Seto say at a time, unless the boy was answering a teacher.

"…How can he believe I would do this to him? Cheat on him?" he demanded and Seto's eyes softened, "He never understood why you wanted to be with him in the first place and now he's wondering if you ever really felt what you say you did. He was feeling…abandoned Bakura, like you didn't want to be anywhere near him," he explained. Swallowing Bakura felt his grip loosen, his eyes becoming unfocused as he thought of the nights he'd spent away from his beloved.

His Yugi had been feeling negleted and hadn't said a word, only fussing over his health in a subtle effort to get a little attention and time with him.

"I'm an idiot, why didn't I see?" he whispered not feeling the hands the grasped his until Seto spoke again. "No you were doing something you obviously didn't want Yugi to know about and were very distracted by both sleep deprivation and other concerns," he said and Bakura looked up at him and nodded.

"I have to talk to Yugi, _now_," he stressed the word and Seto bit back a sigh before shook his head, "No stick to what ever plan you and Marik came up with, if I can help I will."

Brown eyes narrowed and Bakura jerked away demanding "How the hell do you know we have a plan?" his voice sharp and Seto sighed, "Marik called me. Left a message that he need to talk to be about a plan you to had come up with to hopefully salvage you're relationship. I don't know the specifics."

"Oh, well, we'll need you to bring Yugi over to…4-6 Kaigan, its an apartment complex. Go up to level 4 and go to the door mark 4F, its our anniversary on Wednesday and I…we planed to explain everything to him then," Bakura murmured and Seto nodded.

"That's also enough time for him to calm down a little, hopefully enough to forgive you," He said before walking away, Marik staring after him with serious purple eyes.

**--**

"Now remember what I told you about this?" Seto asked metin Rukia's gaze and she shook her head, she'd been rather distracted. Smiling slightly, indulgently as Suzu walked in, pausing to watch him help Rukia with her art homework, he was so good with her other children, but oblivious to the desire others had for him. Such as his friend Marik, who she had met not to long ago and Rukia who stared at Seto with stars in her dark gaze.

"Don't press to hard and don't force the image, let it flow," Seto repeated as he showed her on another piece of paper what he meant his hand flowing across it as a landscape took form. A rough sketch true but still stunning.

"Seto, thanks for taking care of the tribe tonight," she said and he glanced up his eyes slightly annoyed, "And I told you last time no need for thanks, have a good night. Yug and I'll have them all in bed on time and we won't be up too late either," he replied. A tender look filled her eyes as he turned away going back to his job of helping his younger foster sister.

"Alright, have a good night, there's money on the bench if you want or need anything," she said before saying her goodbyes and leaving, off to meet up with Jaden for a diner date.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help with ideas, betaing and keeping me on track as I start this story, and helping with couple selection. I hope you enjoy this new piece in the YU-GI-OH! Yaoi sector and review to tell sonata and I what you think._

**Kaiba**: _Baby Dragon_  
from pickbabynames (dot) com

**Chapter Seven: Can You See Me Now!**

--- My biggest secret is that I love you more than you will ever understand---

The day of their anniversary came, the sun hung high, shinning cheerfully even as two students walked despondently into the school yard, neither looking at the other until Bakura saw a flash of silver. Turning slightly his eyes widened, then narrowed in jealously and rage as they took in the thin chain that hung around the smaller males' neck, the delicate, shinny metallic letter making him want to kill a certain brunet.

For as they sun shone down and reflected off the '**K**' pendent his mind pulled up a disturbing memory that he'd sooner forget.

Flash Back

"_Hay Kaiba!" Marik called and both Bakura and Seto turned confusion evident in their eyes as they saw the sandy haired boy saunter over. _

"_Marik who are you talking to?" Seto asked and Bakura watched his best friend with wary eyes, he said they could trust Seto, he said Seto wouldn't try for Yugi; so why did the little guy keep himself attached to Seto when ever he could._

"_You silly, you like dragons, Kaiba means Baby Dragon," Marik said with a smile as the brunet flushed and looked away, "Why so shy?" Bakura taunted, unable to pass up the chance to rib the taller teen._

"_Never had a nickname before…"_

_End Flash Back._

**K** for Kaiba, Bakura thought bitterly, marking his fucking territory when he has no fucking right! He fumed as the day continued and then as he passed Yugi at lunch, talking with Joey, small fingers playing with the delicate piece of jewellery he snapped.

"Found someone new to fuck have you Yugi?" he hissed leaning over the table his eyes dark and narrowed as his heart rate increased and the cafeteria fell silent.

"Wh..what?" Yugi asked his heart feeling like it was being shredded again, after _he_ was the one cheating and behaving so…he dared accused Yugi of such…tears threatened and then spilled when Bakura hissed, "Don't play, fucking innocent. You know what I fucking mean! Gods you're pathetic! Running off to the first one to spread their legs for you!"

"B…Bakura you have it wrong! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh…then who the fuck gave you that necklace? Hmm? '**K**'! I know fucking well who it stands for! Gods, his first fucking nickname! _Kaiba_! Seto!" Bakura snarled even as his heart tore at the sight of his loves tears. Tears he himself was causing.

"B…Bakura…Seto is my friend! And right now he's treating me much better than you are! I bet he would even think to cheat on his girlfriend if he ever has one!" Yugi sobbed standing to flee but paused before looking at the other boy though tear filled eyes saying "And just so you _fucking_ know, he, as in Seto, knows your nickname! _Kura!_ And he knows damn well, that today is our anniversary! He gave it to me saying that though I couldn't have you! No matter how much I want to I could at least have something to remind me of our time and our _love!_"

Shaking his head as everyone in the cafeteria stared at him he said, "If we even had that!" before running off as fast as his legs would take him, wishing Seto hadn't had to go see his worker. Wish his _best friend_ was there to comfort him because he knew he couldn't look for comfort in his brothers, they wouldn't understand, they would probable say that he and Bakura would work it out and everything would be back to normal.

---

Marik laughed as Seto shimmed to the music, it was just past one and they were cleaning up Bakura and _hopefully_ Yugi's love pad, on the far wall a large corkboard waiting for them to make a changeable collage of photos and sketches of the couple. "Damn boy, can you shake it any harder?" he asked with a lecherous grin as the blue eyed beauty turned to blink him as chestnut hair fell in front of those eyes.

His lower lip pouting out as he blew up air to the silken strands, his cheeks tinted a gentle red and to Marik he couldn't have looked cuter.

"You mean like this?" he asked, as _Hips Don't Lie_ came one and Marik stood shock still as the brunet shock his tosh, his hips undulating sinfully and Marik went as stiff as a board, his groin on fire as he stare. Images of the other boy doing that in a school girl skirt, then just high tights, and then nude, danced through his head and he swallowed roughly, a single hand going down to press against the aching erection, trying to ease the pain.

"Yeah," he said gruffly moving up behind the blue eyed artist, "Just like that only," he murmured his hands jerking him close, so his rounded buttocks rubbed against the cradle of his hips and more importantly his bulging cock. "Closer," he whispered as Seto gasped, going still, his back stiffening before he relaxed, even leaning into Mariks body, his hips once again moving with the music, though this time slower, and he made sure to grind close.

"Augh," Marik grunted his breath catching in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed, his grip tightening around Seto's hips. His eyes closed his senses drowning in the man he held, he failed to notice when the teen turned his head, until he felt the feather light brush of the other mans lips on his. So startled by this he jerked back and taking that as rejection, Seto pulled away, his face red, his eyes down cast as he whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…I just…misread and I'm…"

"Seto, you didn't," Marik murmured stalking the boy until they were close again, his hand grabbing the boys face to pull him down. Their lips meeting though this time, it was slightly deeper, slightly moist as both had opened their mouths, Seto when he had gone to speak again, Marik by design.

They only moved a scant inch away from one another, staring into each others eyes, Seto in confusion and hope, Marik in determination and desire. "How long?" Seto whispered his lips trembling, and Marik smirked, "Since the first day…you caught my eye, I…I figured you weren't interested, since you never showed any interest and ignored all my hints."

"Really? I never noticed…I…I'm sorry to confuse you…I'd love to say the first day but…it was when you walked in the door, my first day…you…you took my breath and…" he trailed off his lips tipped up in a smile.

"So you never noticed, me touching you?" Marik all but purred running a hand up the other boys' face, "How I always was by your side…when we were together," he whispered his tongue darting out to catch Setos trembling bottom lip. "How I demanded, monopolised all your attention. How I glared at anyone who so much as looked at you with lust?" he questioned not giving the boy a chance to answer as he stole another kiss, his teeth nipping Setos lips, trying to get him to open his mouth.

A low, husky moan fell from the blue eyed boys' throat, his hands coming up to cling to Mariks, off white polo shirt, his body swaying close as he forgot everything. His name, their conversation, Yugi and Bakura, cleaning the apartment, even his beloved and lost little brother Mokuba. Everything but Marik and the other mans taste, smell, and the husky, lustful groan that echoed his moan.

"M…Marik," Seto sighed against the others lips as they fell apart, both breathing heavily and both their faces flushed with colour, "Hmm, yes Seto?" Marik murmured back brushing his lips against, before asking "Did you really not notice?"

"Huh? Where we talking before?" Seto asked dazed, his eyes glazed as he stared at the man he clung to in confusion, the man who chuckled lightly, "never mind," before claiming his lips again. It took a while for them to get back to the job at hand, stoping every so often to share in a kiss or three, Marik purposefully brushing against the other man as he went about his chores.

---

**Sorry for the wait, Homework is a bitch!**


	8. Non Chapter

Dear Readers,

My most sincerest apologise, unfortunately my laptop, which holds all of my stories and half done chapters, has cracked a wobbly and is no longer working, so all chapters will be postponed and or shorter than originally planed due to this hiccup and for that I apologise.

Your Truly

Aghony


End file.
